


Seven Minutes

by rainyrowan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyrowan/pseuds/rainyrowan
Summary: Prompt: "Hey! You’re such a talented writer, I absolutely admire your works! I was just wondering if you could write a rucas one shot based on the game seven minutes in heaven? Thought it might be fun :-) thanks!!" + "Can you do a one shot of riley trusting lucas or vice versa ?"





	Seven Minutes

It is almost ten o' clock. Zay's "end-of-the-school-year" party has been going on for a couple of hours, and it truly was a hit! Most of the ninth grade came and everyone looked like they were having so much fun. If there's one thing you need to know about Zay, it would be the fact that he throws the best parties in town. However, as he sees the crowd starting to die out, he immediately brings forth a little entertainment.

"Alright, alright!" He calls out as everyone begins to quiet down. "I hope y'all are having a great time and I just want to thank you for coming to my party." The crowd cheers in response.

"Although, let's be honest here. Is it really a party hosted by Zay Babineaux if we don't mix things up a little bit?" He smirks at his friend group whose sitting around the coffee table in the living room.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Oh no. This is not gonna be good."

"Why?" Riley asks, tilting her head in confusion. 

"Have you met Zay?! He's one to play with fire." Farkle speaks. 

"Seven minutes in heaven! That's what we're going to be doing right now and everyone has to play." Murmurs and chatter instantly go around when the game plan was announced. "You are to write your name on a piece of paper and drop it into this hat. I will be drawing two names and whoever I pick gets to spend seven minutes alone together in this closet." He opens up the non-spacious closet next to him."

Once all names are in the hat, Zay shuffles around and finally draws two ripped up pieces of paper. He looks at the names and subtly widens his eyes.

Zay and Maya. It's impressive that he was able to pick his own name, but Shivers went down his spine as he thought of what horrors might occur if he'd gone in the closet with her. So, he decides to take advantage and have a little fun. 

"Riley and Lucas," He calls out. 

Riley and Lucas' eyes widen as all their classmates gasped, looking at both of them. Two boys walked over towards the frozen pair and nudged them into the closet. After finally forcing them in, Zay offers them a mischievous wink before shutting the door.

The closet suddenly becomes dark and silence fills the air between them. As a matter of fact, it's so silent that Lucas can hear Riley breathing heavily, but not noticeably, beside him.

She was afraid. Not of the dark or anything, but of what was going to happen within these seven minutes. Lucas knowing Riley, he obviously already realizes this. 

"There has got to be some light in here," He says finally breaking the awkward silence between them. Lucas feels the wall for a light switch, and once he finds it, a small light bulb hanging above them flickers it on. He then turns to Riley and offers her a soft smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that-" Riley pauses for a moment. "I know what happens in these things. My parents were once thrown in a closet." She giggles. "But-" 

"We don't have to do anything, Riley. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Lucas reassures. Hearing this, she lets out a sigh of relief. But she then frowns.

"They're going to make fun of me." She sighs, taking a seat on top of the large wooden dresser behind them.

Lucas takes a seat next to her. "Why?"

"They're going to think I'm pathetic for not being able to do anything," Riley explains.

"Well, that would make both of us, you know."

"Yeah, but you're Lucas Friar. Star athlete. All the girls practically throw themselves at you."

"But I've only gone for one girl-" He catches himself and awkwardly chuckles. "Two! I- Uh, I meant two... You and Maya." This whole triangle situation is just too complicated. Riley raises an eyebrow at him but ignores his comment.

They sit there, silence filling the air once again before an idea strikes Lucas. "We could pretend like we've done something."

"What do you mean?"

He turns to her and points to her neatly tied-up ponytail. "Do you mind?"

Confused, Riley shrugs. Lucas undoes her ponytail, allowing her long brown curls to fall behind her. He tousles her hair up a lot to make it look messy. After doing so, Riley gets the idea and gasps. "Lucas!"

He chuckles, raising his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I just don't want you to feel embarrassed, that's all."

For a second, Riley bits her lip then looks back at him. "Fine. Let's do this." She reaches over for his hair and runs her fingers through it, messing it up. They both laugh at how horrendous he now looks with his messed-up hairdo.

"Or this," Lucas mumbles as he unbuckles one side of her denim suspenders and adjusts her top to the side. 

"Or this," Riley giggles, undoing two buttons from his shirt. She also lifts up his collar and pulls him closer to her. 

Their faces are only inches apart, Lucas smirks. "Riles, what are you doing?" 

Honestly, Riley doesn't even know. "You mentioned that there are moments in life where we'd want to remember forever," She softly whispers. "You saving me from humiliation is one of 'em. On my end at least." Riley chuckles.

They stare at each other for a moment before Riley impulsively presses her lips onto Lucas'. She then pulls away, hoping that she hadn't embarrassed herself by doing that.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything."

"Well, I trust you, Lucas." After she says so, a huge grin creeps upon his face. 

He leans in for another kiss. But suddenly, the doorknob turns and in a flash, the door opens wide open in front of them. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the pair: With Riley still gripping onto Lucas' collar, their faces were still close to each other. Along with that, their appearance practically screamed scandal. Seconds later, all their friends begin to cheer.

They walk out of the closet and was greeted by Zay. 

"I bet our names weren't even drawn," Lucas tells him. 

"Oh, they weren't," He says like it was no big deal. 

"What?!" Riley yelps.

"Welcome to a real party, hosted by Zay Babineaux." He says in a funny accent, extending his arms out. Lucas and Riley look at one another before bursting into laughter. What a night!


End file.
